Gabi
Gabi (がび) is a male Edge Punisher and the leader of the guild Kestrel. Online Appearance Gabi is a very large and imposing character. His massive body is almost completely covered in armor, and what little flesh is left bare is covered in thick fur. His facial hair is groomed to resemble horns, and he wields a massive sword with Kestrel's symbol on its hilt. Personality Gabi is a fierce believer in freedom; he believes that The World is capable of supporting all sorts of play styles, and that all players should be free to play in the way they like best, even if that way involves PKing or hurting others. Although his guild is full of PKers, he is not one himself. Though his short and evasive answers may give the appearance that he's stupid, he is much more intelligent then he acts, and every member of Kestrel is fiercely loyal to him. To a Kestrel member, a promise made to Gabi is absolute. He also refuses to read messages more than 'three lines long' and often replies as such. Offline Basic Info Gabi's real name is Daijirou Washio (鷲尾大治郎). He is a novelist under the pen name Shoutarou Mayuzumi (黛正太郎), and a retired professor of cultural anthropology. He began playing The World after retiring, because the idea of a society unlike any in the real world intrigued him. History .hack//Alcor Gabi has a brief cameo in .hack//Alcor as a customer at Canard's Guild Shop. .hack//G.U. Games As Guildmaster of Canard, Haseo travels to Kestrel's @Home with Kuhn to stop Bordeaux and her cronies from PKing people who shop at Canard's Guildshop. Gabi refuses to do anything to stop Bordeaux, but agrees to enforce Bordeaux's promise that she'll stop her attacks if Haseo defeats her in the Arena. Later he appears as the Guest Announcer during Bordeaux and Haseo's tournament fight. After watching Haseo win the title of Demon Palace Emperor by defeating Endrance Gabi becomes deeply impressed by Haseo's fighting ability and attitude, and decides he'll keep a close eye on his future progress. As a sign of respect, he attended Haseo's coronation ceremony. Later, while his guild members were going out of control during the AIDA Server Incident, Gabi met with Ovan. The details of their meeting are unclear. Much later, after Haseo toppled Sirius to claim the title of Holy Palace Emperor, Gabi again came to visit Haseo at his coronation. During Zelkova's call to arms against the Cubia Gomorras, Gabi received the e-mail and read it, despite it being longer than 3 lines, and led members of Kestrel to Haseo's aid at Coite-Bodher Battlefield. After the defeat of the Cubia Core, Gabi sends Haseo a brief e-mail congratulating him on his victory. .hack//G.U. Returner Gabi is briefly seen at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. .hack//Link :See Gabi (LINK) Gallery File:Early Design of Gabi.JPG|Gabi concept art Image:Ftyfguu9uiiuftrsw34we_gabi.jpg|Gabi at the beach. Trivia *Gabi is the title character of a series of short comics entitled "Gabi-man" in the .hack//G.U. The World Magazine. *Kestrel's guild master is a towering 7'6" (230 cm) in height. The second tallest main character in G.U., Sirius beats him by less than an inch (by a single centimeter). *Gabi's signature "lion-faced" Broadsword is a level 147 sword titled, fittingly enough, King's Tail. This weapon has no special attributes to it. *The Shopkeeper from .hack//LINK possesses a picture of Gabi in his collection. See also category: GU Games Characters category: Edge Punishers Category:Alcor Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters